The Day the Ed stood still 2 Fanatic Resurgence
by yelekam
Summary: The Edzilla monster makes his sequel. This time the reign of terror will be bigger than before and the causes are more malevolent than before. Will the Cul-de-Sac kids find a way to overcome the beast, will they end pre-digested in Chunky Puff goo, or will something far worse happen?


The Day the Ed stood still 2; Fanatic Resurgence

The Edzilla monster makes his sequel. This time the reign of terror will be bigger than before and the causes are more malevolent than before. Will the Cul-de-Sac kids find a way to overcome the beast, will they end pre-digested in Chunky Puff goo, or will something far worse happen?

Disclaimer; I do not own Ed Edd N Eddy, this belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

Chapter 1; Premonition

Double D woke up in a makeshift bed in the hidden room of his garage. He stood up and took a look at a computer consul. From it he could see a camera screening of the Cul-De-Sac. The Cul-De-Sac was severely damaged. Kind of like it had been hit by another Kanker fit over their ship in a bottle. The houses had holes blown through various walls, there were windows with the glass blown out, there was debris scattered across the land scape, there were cracks in cement, and in the area where the man whole used to be there was a crater with the whole in the center, plunging down into the dark. Trails of remnant sewage and some mysterious goo marked the directions of past monstrous movements.

Double D stood tensely, his mind overcome with thoughts of what happened. "Dear Lord, how could this have happened" says to himself in an emotionally wretched manner. He puts his hand on his head in frustration and turns away from the screen. He looks back up at another wall and returns to talking to himself.

"If only I had paid more attention, if only had put enough right thought into the matter, if only I had figured out the signs sooner, then maybe I… maybe I could have prevented it."

"Now he's… now he's destroying the town and capturing everybody"

"If he isn't stopped soon, he will take over the town and everyone will be…"

Double stood on the verge of tears, unable to speak.

A series of flashbacks came before of his eyes

_The First Flashback_

The three Eds stood behind a white shed, brushing themselves off of after being beaten up, following another scam gone wrong.

"arrrgghh, again!" Eddy shouted out, "Things should have worked this time! We give them a quality entertainment. And lumpy screws up one thing and we get beat up!"

"Well Eddy after what happened to Jimmy what do you expe…." Double D said before being cut off by Eddy

"Ah that guy is a jinx. He's always accident prone. Even without us he probably woulduh got hurt".

"But Eddy Sarah will tell mom" Ed said in the fearful manner he always says the phrase

"So what…." Eddy replies

"Well gentlemen, at least the carnival idea worked out better than last time" Double D said trying to lighten the atmosphere

"Yah at least Lumpy didn't turn into a 'monster'" Eddy said, waving his hands in the air.

"Yah that was fun" Ed said, "I wish I was a monster again"

"No way, I'm not gonna chunky puffs spewed on me" Eddy responded

"Aawww" Ed said, disappointed

"And furthermore I had the costume locked away with my other misfit inventions" Double Stated.

"Well anyways gentlemen, it's getting late and I must head home. Good by" Double D said

"By" the two other Eds said

_Flashback Two_

Double D woke up and opened his eyes. He let out a shout in shock as he saw Ed hovering over him.

"Ed don't scare me like that" Double D said as he got up. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Can I play the monster again" Ed said

"What? This is about…. No Ed!" Double D responded

"Please Double D"

"No Ed"

"Please"

"No"

Ed continued to pester Double D as he got ready for the day and took care of the chores his parents left him. After a while it started to go quiet. Double D began to think that Ed had left, but he heard the sound of footsteps upstairs, and the sound of and bumps. He could tell that Ed went down the laundry shoot. Double D rushed over to the basement stairs and went down them and to the laundry room. He arrived to see Ed in the laundry basket and before Ed could get out of it, Double D rushed over and grabbed the monster suite.

"Aawww come on Double D, just let me wear it for a little bit"

"No Ed! And since you cannot be trusted to honor why wishes on this matter, I will have to put this somewhere where you can't get it" Double D said, as he walked over to a safe. Double opened the safe, placed the suite in it, and closed and locked it.

_Flashback Three_

Double D ran into his house and toward the laundry room. He thought to himself in a panicked manner " It will be there Edward, it will be there Edward, there's no way he could have gotten it out, this is not happening again, something else must be happening". He made it to the safe and punched in the code. He opened to find that it was empty.

"No!" Double D shouted out

_Flashback Four_

Double D stood disoriented. He was in front of a recently half collapsed building. If front of him Eddy lied in a pile of debris, the top half of him sticking out, and the bottom covered with debris.

"Double D help, get me out of here" Eddy shouted

Double D rushed over to him and franticly tried to remove the debris covering him.

But not long into it a rumbling among the debris occurred. Eddy's face turned grim as he could tell what it meant.

"Run Sockhead, save yourself" Eddy said before a tentacle shot out from the debris, wrapped itself around Eddy, quickly lifted Eddy out of the debris, and quickly pulled back, yanking Eddy into the building.

"Eddy!" Double D screamed as he fell to his knees, with his arms stretched out, as he watched his friend fall into the darkness.

In the Darkness of one of the gaping holes in the building Double D saw "HIM" standing there, and even with the mask, Double D could tell that he was smiling a wicked smile.

_End of Flashback_

As the flashbacks ended was standing in a more resolved way.

He spoke out loud to himself, "No! I will not allow this to happen. Whatever the past I will not allow him to get away with this. I must put a stop to this, and I will do everything in my power to do so."

"Good to hear this Edward" a female voice said.

Shocked, Double D turned around to see that there was no one else there.

"What, where are you?" Double D said, confused.

"I'm coming from the communication devise on the table" the voice said

Double D searched the table to find a small hand held communication devise that he could tell was not one of his creations.

"Where did this come…." Double D said curiously

"I put that there when I bugged your house" the voice replied

At which point Double D confirmed his suspicion of who was communicating to him.

"But to get to the point, you're ready to try take him on to stop him, correct?"

"Yes"

"So you'll join with the rest of is the attempt?"

"Yes I will"

"And you will be willing to do what is necessary to stop him?"

"Yes, I will do what I have to, even if it may be unpleasant and I would not otherwise if the situation weren't so dire".

"Good, then meet me at the drycleaners downtown. Once you get there I can take you to where the others are hiding"

"Yes, but how am I supposed to make it down town in such a dangerous environment"

"I'll advise you along the way, and use what intelligence I have to help you avoid as much danger as possible. But it will be mainly up to you to get there. You'll have to rely on your ingenuity and inventions if you want to make it. Make sure to plan your supplies well and try to bring the best tools you can with you so that you can be of more immediate use when you arrive."

"Alright then, I best get to preparing then."

Double D prepared his gear and supplies, he checked to make sure things were clear, walked outside and started off on his journey.


End file.
